


And When He Falleth

by Ravestablood



Series: Tricksy Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Paganism, Pre-Relationship, Trickster Gabriel, we're getting there guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: The past is brought to light and Sam learns some things about both himself and Gabriel.





	And When He Falleth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for your support! I am not a fan about how this turned out but hopefully, you guys find it suitable. Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Title is from 'Theatre of Tragedy' - 1996

 

There was silence. Loki was staring at Sam, imploring him to say something, but no words were coming out of the hunter's mouth. It was almost like they were frozen in time. Sam's eyes were squinting hard and his mouth was slightly agape, and Loki then wondered if the Winchester wanted to leave.

 

But he couldn't think like that. Sam would not leave him over this, and it was stupid to think so. Still, that small sliver of thought stayed in his mind, even as he pushed it back far as he could go.

 

As Loki kept believing the worse, on Sam's side it was quite the opposite. He shifted his posture, and then the god could finally see what kind of thoughts the hunter was having. The squinted eyes disappeared, and a sense of wonder came over them. It was then that Sam's mouth started to open and close quickly; almost like a fish.

 

“You- you're, what?” Sam said breathlessly. It was unbelievable, that maybe someone out there actually was listening to his prayers. He was especially in awe that a being like this would welcome him into his home.

 

“Yup, kiddo, I'm an angel. Well, not just an angel, specifically I'm an Archangel. One of the first! Pretty impressive, right?” Loki, or rather, Gabriel, said joyously. He gave Sam a quick wink.

 

Sam was at a loss for words. What could he say to a being as Almighty as an Archangel? In that moment it had seemed like he forgot the entire last month he was there. All those late-night conversations and bonding over dangerous tricks. He failed to realise that this was the same being that was joking around in his hot pink boxers, and nothing else just this morning.

 

The silence was killing Gabriel. He wanted Sam to say more than two words. The trickster was suddenly dreading this conversation. How naive of him to think that this topic would go away easily with a quick 'cool!', and then they would both leave to go prank some poor bastard.

 

Now Gabriel was quickly realising the truth, and how Sam needed time to mull this over. He inwardly groaned, he didn't regret bringing this up. The god wanted Sam to know his true identity if they were going to be bonding. However, he had a certain dislike for talking about his family, and he knew the younger one would have questions (he groaned internally once again, thinking about the conversation they would have about the apocalypse).

 

There was a deafening silence once again until Sam began to speak.

 

“So, angels are real?” the hunter inquired. He had always had faith in religion, even though it was frowned upon by his brother and his father. He often prayed before going to bed, asking for Dean to be safe while hunting. But to actually hear they exist, by an Angel (Archangel!) nonetheless. Maybe there was some good in the world apart from demons and monsters.

 

“As real as you, Sammo,” Gabriel replied. Gabriel or Loki? Sam was curious as what to call him.

 

“What do you want to call you? Gabriel or Loki?” Gabriel hummed thoughtfully.

 

“I'd prefer Loki, seeing as I've been called that for the past few millennia. I've left the name of 'Gabriel' behind me. But, I'll answer to both.”

 

Loki, then. Sam bit his lip, clearly holding something back.

 

“If you got questions, kid, ask them.” The now proclaimed Archangel chuckled softly. The Winchester had lots of questions, he was sure of it.

 

“Why aren't you in Heaven?” That was the first question to come out of Sam's mouth. Loki cringed, though he tried to hide it. Of all the questions, Loki thought.

 

Clearing his throat, the trickster ran both his hands down his thighs and then back up again.

 

“Well,” He started. “Angels aren't like you think, kiddo. They fight, and just make some bad mistakes in general. My older brothers weren't exempt from that. They were the worst, constantly fighting and not caring who it affected. Eventually, I got too fed up and just left.” Loki shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lip. Sam could see he was still clearly upset about it

 

“I'm sorry I asked, Loki,” Sam said sincerely.

 

“No, no. You deserve to know.” The god then got a far off and glazed look in his eyes.

 

“It started with Michael and Lucifer. They were both insufferable, but I still loved them.” Loki trailed off, with the look still in his eyes. It wasn't until Sam spoke again until he was brought back to reality.

 

“Wait, you mentioned Lucifer once already, but I thought he was in Hell?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh, he definitely is. But, if my brother Michael had his way he'll be on his way out soon.” Loki said sadly.

 

“Shouldn't that be a good thing if you loved him so much?”

 

“Not exactly. He's still technically the devil, kiddo. Popping him out of his cage can have serious consequences. He's not the brother I used to know. Something changed him, twisted him, and made him a darker version of himself. I fear that trapping him in Hell has only made that worse.

 

“Then why was he put in there?”

 

“Michael and Lucifer fought constantly back in Heaven. It was like there was some kind of rift that had appeared between them. When my Father introduced humanity, Lucifer was less than pleased.”

 

Sam stayed silent and urged for him to continue.

 

“Our Father wanted us to bow down to humans, to love them more than him. But that was unacceptable to Lucifer. He hated Father's newest creation and wasn't afraid to voice it. You see, this was the opinion of a lot of Angels, they didn't like the idea of loving someone more than Father. Then, when Lucifer went against Him, the rebellion started.

 

There were so much fighting and war, and it wasn't until Michael cast Lucifer down into Hell that it stopped.” Tears began to gather at the corner of Gabriel's eyes. Sam leant over and put a comforting hand on his own.

 

“Right before it happened I tried to talk both of them down. But I couldn't do anything; no one could. Then, I left. Made a new identity for myself with the Pagans. Found some new family.” Gabriel aggressively wiped at his eyes.

 

Sam couldn't stand seeing Gabriel so sad. The angel looked heartbroken. Leaping up, the hunter cast his arms around the trickster and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“I'm so sorry, Loki,” Sam whispered into the god's ear. Gabriel then pulled back but stayed in an embrace.

 

“Don't be, kiddo. It was a long time ago,” he spoke softly. “Besides, it led me to you, didn't it?” Sam gave a small smile and a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

 

“Who knew being sacrificed to a pagan god was a good thing.” The Winchester joked. Gabriel gave a hearty chuckled and gave Sam another quick hug. As he pulled away from the younger one he asked,

 

“Any other questions, kid?”

 

Sam paused. Gabriel could tell that he wanted to ask a question but he wasn't quite sure how to ask it.

 

“Why did Azazel need to speed up the development of my powers?” Eventually came out of his mouth.

 

“Because you're special, Sammy. And the bad guys know it, too.” Gabriel knew there was more to that story, but he felt as if dropping the bomb that angels were real were enough for the younger one to handle in one night.

 

“Speaking of,” Gabriel continued. “We need to get that demon blood out of you. Are you still willing to bond with me.”

 

Sam eagerly said “Yes,” and Gabriel laughed.

 

“Alrighty then, kiddo. I need to pick some things up and we'll do it tomorrow night, okay?”

 

The hunter gave a bright smile and nodded his head. The angel fondly patted his hand and couldn't help but return the smile.

 


End file.
